Recycled Heart
by Lady Bulma2
Summary: Miku, the youngest daughter of Bulma and Vegeta falls in love with Goki and her brother Trunks. The drama grows intense as the incestive and bitter fight between father and son over the girl begins.


Recycled Heart Chapter 1:  
  
Miku Briefs sat at the lunch benches her Bisu Princess Comic Book Propped up in her lap and a Peanut Butter and jelly sandwich on honey wheat in her hand. Her head band began to slip off her head so she pushed it up. The stickiness of the peanut butter caught a hold of her fingers and suddenly she found it quite difficult to turn the page. She batted and swiped at the page with her available hand but it was no use, she eventually learned she had to set her sandwich down and turn the page with two hands.  
Goki had left from Orange Star High School, the year before, to transfer to a college prep school where you'd need Einstein grades to get in, and this was one adventure Miku couldn't follow him on. She wondered every day if someone would dare approach her and say something like "nice weather we are having" or "I Love PB and J" but the first months of school had been trickling away and still no one came. They assumed her Briefs last name entitled her to be snooty and stuck on money, but of course Miku knew better, she knew money had nothing to do with friends at all. Still no one dared ruined there reputation by talking to her. She finished up and popped the remainder of her sandwich in her mouth, chewed, then swallowed and took a swig of milk. Miku closed her comic book and glanced around at the school. Her bright blue eyes scanned the perimeter and she saw a few boys walking by and waving to her smiling ear to ear and whispering viciously amongst them selves. It wasn't until after they'd left the Miku had realized her blouse was somewhat unbuttoned, so she fixed that up fast. She sighed and began babbling on to herself about how nervous she was about the Spanish test next period, since she had no one else to talk to.  
"And to think!" She concluded her thoughts "Last Year I was voted the Winter Pageant Queen! One minute they want to be your friends. and the next! PFFT! Your officially "below" there status. Oh brother" She shrugged and continued bickering with herself. Suddenly, she was interrupted by the tingling sounds of the beat of "Barbie Girl" coming from her backpack that she even looked up. Miku jumped abruptly, as her train of thought instead of coasting to a stop, crashed and burned. She quickly unzipped her packs front pocket and pulled out the cheetah covered phone and held it up to her ear in mere seconds.  
"Hello?" She chirped. There was a brief pause, then a young mans voice spoke.  
"Hey, Mimi! How's Lunch! I packed it for you!" The voice sounded very proud.  
"Boo Bow!" Miku giggled and listened closer. Boo Bow was the nickname she gave her brother Trunks when she was a baby, and she had always called him that since before she could ever remember. He always knew when she was angry with him, for she said Trunks instead of Boo Bow, and she had only done that once, which was a big deal on its own. "Whatcha Doing?" Miku switched ears for the phone to rest on. "Aren't you supposed to be at work? 'Mr. Capsule Corp!'" Trunks laughed and took a breath, he sounded as if he were panting.  
"I am actually standing outside the gravity room as we speak Chub Button! Tonok and Dad were nice enough to let me train with them today, I couldn't pass that up, and so mom got generous and filled in for me!"  
"Yay, mama!" Mimi piped.  
"You know dad, he's always training with Tonok or Goku-San before he left." Trunks cleared his throat. "I the high and mighty king of Saiya-jins will defeat that low class rat, Kakarot! AND RULE THE WORLD! MWA HA HA!" Miku busted out into a fit of giggles.  
"Not bad at all Boo Bow! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!" Miku stopped for a moment and looked around at the people staring at her, so she laughed softer into the phone. "You better make sure he isn't around to hear you or you'd be in big trouble!" She snickered at the thought.  
"I Know!" Trunks Picked up. "Wouldn't that be awful, Watch, he is like standing behind me or something." He laughed softly then his laughter quickly died out when he felt hot breath spilling down his neck. "Damn..." Miku was silent. Then the call hung up. Miku pushed end on her phone and couldn't help but laugh at the predicament her lovable Capsule Corp brother had gotten himself into this time.  
  
Vegeta threw Trunks into the gravity room.  
"Oh c'mon Vegeta he's your son, cut him a break, he was just joking around!" Tonok stood hovering in the air of the gravity room with his arms cross biting his lip to withstand laughter.  
"QUIET SQUIRELL!" Vegeta pointed a finger at Tonok the shape shifter, who on his time off liked to be a squirrel, but was in his human form today. Tonok shook his gold strand of hair out of his face and shrugged off Vegeta's temper tantrum.  
"Father, Look, I am sorry if I offended you but it was just a joke." Trunks looked through his father's stone glare.  
"STILL! Never the less you should never, EVER insult the King of Sayians. You will never be fit to be king." Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms.  
"I achieved something as a child that you didn't achieve until your 30's VEGETA! Super Sayian." Trunks knew what he just said wasn't wise.  
"Why you, ungrateful Punk!" Vegeta threw a punch at Trunks but his lavender head ducked the angry hit of the king. Vegeta jumped back and sprang off the walls and kicked Trunks in the gut sending him sprawling backwards. Tonok watched in awe.  
"Sayians." He rolled his eyes. Trunks ducked the next few blows and managed to land a punch to Vegeta's head, which was against sparring rules. But this had gone beyond sparring. The two began disappearing and reappearing across the room blocking each others attacks ferociously. Finally, Trunks kicked high and hit Vegeta on the shoulder, knocking the Saiya-jin King spiraling down, Vegeta growled and powered up a ki blast in his hand. He launched it at Trunks, who countered with his own. They were both buried deep in the battles heat. "HEY HEY HEY STOP!!!!" Tonok screamed and shook his head no. "NO LAUNCHY NO LAUNCHY! GUYS DON'T THE MACHINE CANT HANDLE-" Tonok's words of advice were suddenly ripped from the seams right before the two Sayians fired there ki balls and the gravity room exploded.  
"Ugh," Trunks emerged first from the rubble only to find that the rocky structure of what was left of his training sanctuary was now spewed all over his mothers flower garden. "Mother F-"  
"I will, not tolerate being smashed by this boulder!" Vegeta kicked and struggled as one of the rather large rocks from the explosion crushed his right leg and lay there deadly still. He finally just got sick of struggling and skip the creativeness and just blasted it to smithereens. Trunks coughed, And Tonok sat up out of nowhere and blew petunia petals off of his face and picked rose petals out of his hair.  
"Happy now, you stubborn Monkeys?" Tonok teased and stood, dusting himself off.  
"Sorta," Trunks joked back and stood up, his shoulder was cut deeply. "Man, when Pan sees this she's gonna blow a casket. She told be no more bloody ideas for Goki, and look at me, I AM ONE BIG BLEEDING NO NO!" Trunks quickly brushed his other hand through his crew cut just to make sure the hair was falling into place the way it was assigned to the day he chose his haircut to have the rest of his life. "Father are you alright?" Trunks walked over to Vegeta.  
"OF COURSE I AM BLOODY FINE! Why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta stood and his leg brought him right back down to the ground. His spandex was ripped to the core, and his blood was flowing down his leg like wine.  
"No, your not." Trunks put his arm around Vegeta and tried to help him up.  
"Don't touch me." The haughty king stood wobbly like a baby on its legs for the first time and slumped over to the house.  
"Don't worry Trunks," Tonok put his hand on Trunks shoulder. "He's just in one of his crazy ass moods, it'll pass." Trunks nodded in agreement and Tonok let himself morph into a squirrel. Trunks smiled down at the woodland creature and held out his arm. Tonok bustled quickly up his arm and perched himself on Trunks shoulder and gave a yip of delight. Trunks laughed and started walking after Vegeta who was heading into Briefs Mansion.  
Vegeta finally managed to make it to the door and he knocked it down bitterly.  
"VEGETA" Pan's screech could be heard house-wide. "Did you knock down that damn door again, I swear because if you did-" Vegeta growled and pointed to Trunks coming in through the beaten down mansion door. Pans eyes lit up. "Trunks! Honey! Baby! Your back! You're so strong and so-" She spotted his bleeding arm. "--Bleeding!" Her eyes narrowed, and her lips curled into an angry snarl "I specifically told you no more coming come with blood drenching down your arms, do you have any idea what kind of crazy ideas that gives our son!? DO YOU? DO YOU?" Pan approached him stalkingly.  
"I am........sorry?" Trunks looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. He knew better then to toy with Pan's temper after all she had the blood of Chi-Chi in her.  
"It's ok honey! As long as you won't do it again!" Pan brightened up and swung her rapunzel black hair into a low ponytail. "I will just go get the first aid kit, and Vegeta you stay there don't make a move you're getting treated as well." Vegeta blew hot air out of his mouth in disgust and plopped down on the couch, there wasn't much else he could do. He wiggled around a bit to get comfortable then finally realize there was no comfort when you leg is bleeding to death.  
"ALRIGHT, BOYS! All of yalls sit on the couch there and hold out your wounded parts!" 


End file.
